justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Ernesto
Ernesto was a supporting character in the FX series Justified Season 1 episodes "Fathers and Sons" and "Bulletville". Ernesto is the nephew of Gio Reyes and is in charge of driving a van full of meth into Harlan for Bo Crowder. The van ends up being hijacked and blown up by Boyd Crowder, who opposes his father's interest in the Meth business. Ernesto was portrayed by guest star Omar Avila. Biography Background Ernesto is the nephew of Gio Reyes. It is not made clear whether Ernesto is the husband of Pilar or his sister, since Bo jokingly refers to the utility closet that he locks the two up inside in Johnny's bar in Bulletville as a "bridal suite". Ernesto and Pilar have lived with Gio for a long time, and act as henchman for him. Unlike his sister, Ernesto seems the be the quieter and least threatening of the two. Season 1 In "Fathers and Sons", Ernesto is present along with Pilar during Bo and Gio's business transaction. Gio tells Bo that Ernesto and Pilar will be driving a van full of Meth into Harlan by morning. Ernesto and Pilar seem to be having a bit of an argument when they see a pedestrian whose truck is broken down in the middle of the road (unbeknownst to the two, the pedestrian was Boyd's Man 2 in a disguise). The two force him to give up the keys to drive the truck of the way themselves, but not before Boyd comes out from behind the truck, yelling out his signature "Fire in the hole!" catchphrase and blowing up the van full of Meth. He orders Pilar and Ernesto to run as fast as they can back to where they came from which they do. In "Bulletville", the two run to Johnny's bar where they quickly relay the information about the saboteur. Bo quickly realizes it is Boyd after they tell him about the "Fire in the Hole". Bo now is in deep because he owes Gio $2,000,000 for the blown up shipment, but he locks Ernesto and Pilar up inside a utility closet so that they cannot report back to Gio. Bo soon unlocks them, and Ernesto warns that Bo is a dead man, to which Bo attacks Ernesto, and soon reveals that in order to repay Gio for the lost shipment, he will kill Raylan Givens Bo lures Raylan to an isolated cabin in Bulletville, but Bo ends up being killed by a sniper. Pilar and Ernesto soon show up. "All we want is Raylan Givens!" Pilar yells. Ernesto is ordered by his sister to fire at Raylan the minute he is in the clear, which Ernesto does after Pilar manages to lure him out unarmed. Ernesto is shot by Boyd, who was waiting in the woods outside with the sniper rifle acquired from the killed sniper. Raylan finishes the man off. Season 2 Ernesto's lifeless body can be seen at the start of the Season 2 premiere episode "The Moonshine War". Relationships *Gio Reyes: Uncle *Pilar: Relationship Ambiguous (Either wife or sister) *Raylan Givens: Deputy US Marshal, target, killer *Boyd Crowder: Saboteur, killer *Bo Crowder: Business associate, deceased Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Killed by Raylan Givens Category:Killed by Boyd Crowder